Skids
Skids & Mudflap are a pair of twin Autobot brothers who appear as supporting characters in the 2009 film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Skids and Mudflap also appeared in commercials for Burger King during the release of the film. Their robot modes were revealed for a short time on the web, but were taken off due to the request by Activision. Background Skids Skids transforms into the front half of a pink and white ice cream truck and later a green Chevrolet Beat with a license plate that reads "SKIDZ". He believes himself to be the smarter of the two and tries to come across as mature, but nevertheless appears unable to keep quiet. Skids is 11 foot 4 inches tall and weighs 1.2 metric tons. He has an oversized right arm, as opposed to his twin brother, Mudflap, whose left is oversized. Skids has two buck teeth; one golden, the other normal. According to the biography and statistics published on the Hasbro web site, Skids is 8 feet tall and he has a nearly psychic link with his brother allowing them to make coordinated attacks. It also states that Skids and Mudflap used to serve as messengers before becoming warriors. Mudflap Mudflap transforms into the back half of a pink and white ice cream truck and later a reddish-orange Chevrolet Trax with a license plate that reads "MDFLP". Like his twin brother Skids, Mudflap typically speaks in a stereotyped version of African-American "jive." Mudflap is 11 foot 4 inches tall and weighs 1.2 metric tons. He has an oversized left arm, while his brother Skids has an oversized right arm. According to the biography and statistics published on the Hasbro web site Mudflap is 8 feet tall and he has a nearly psychic link with his brother allowing them to make coordinated attacks. It also states that Skids and Mudflap used to serve as messengers before becoming warriors. History Skids Skids, who originally transforms into half of an ice cream truck, fails to capture Sideways in Shanghai, China. When he and Mudflap return to the NEST base on Diego Garcia, they scan two Chevrolet concept cars for their new modes. Skids takes the green one after knocking Mudflap off it; Mudflap ends up taking the form of the red-orange one. They then approach and accompany Bumblebee who rescues Sam Witwicky from Megatron and Starscream. Mudflap and Skids then accompany Wheelie, Sam Witwicky and friends and in their search for the ancient Seeker Jetfire and is teleported with them to Egypt. Finding themselves at a dead end, Skids's brawl with Mudflap unintentionally causes them to find the Tomb of the Primes before Bumblebee tosses them out. The twins then accompany Simmons and Leo into devising a plan to destroy the Sun Harvester. They encounter Devastator, in which Mudflap is sucked in by Devastator's vortex grinder with Skids devastated. When Mudflap breaks out of Devastator, he and Mudflap wail on the giant, before getting knocked off. The two are briefly seen taking cover under Devastator and are not seen afterwards. Mudflap Mudflap, who originally transforms into half of an ice cream truck, fails to capture Sideways in Shanghai, China. When he returns to the N.E.S.T. base on Diego Garcia he scans a new vehicle form, that of a concept car. Initially he wanted the "green one" but his brother beat him to it so he took the red-orange one. They then approach and accompany Bumblebee who rescues Sam Witwicky from Megatron and Starscream. Mudflap and Skids then accompany Wheelie, Sam Witwicky and friends and in their search for the ancient Seeker Jetfire and is teleported with them to Egypt. Finding themselves at a dead end, Mudflap's brawl with Skids unintenionally causes them to find the Tomb of the Primes before Bumblebee tosses them out. The twins then accompany Simmons and Leo into devising a plan to destroy the Sun Harvester. They encounter Devastator, in which Mudflap is sucked in by Devastator's vortex grinder while attempting in vain to hang on for dear life. Though swallowed, Mudflap breaks out of Devastator as he and Skids battle against the giant before the two are knocked off. The two are briefly seen taking cover under Devastator and are not seen afterwards. Videos TWINS(SKids & Mudflap) Transform - Short Flash Transformers Series Trivia *It's unknown what happened to the twins after the events of the film, but according to the comics, it is revealed that they were killed by an Autobot traitor, Sentinel Prime. Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Comic Relief Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:One-Shot Category:Deceased Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Siblings Category:Controversial Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Partners in Training Category:Aliens Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mischievous Category:Fighter Category:Betrayed Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Sidekicks